


Definitely Not Disappointed

by Charlieboy2107



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: season 4 episode 5 musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlieboy2107/pseuds/Charlieboy2107
Summary: Idriss' perspective in the end clip of season 4 episode 5





	Definitely Not Disappointed

Idriss pulled Imane onto the dance floor, wanting to put a smile on her face. As his sister began to dance with her other friends though his gaze began to wander, landing on the boy with the big hair he had been talking to earlier, Lucas. After dancing for a couple more songs he had to take a breather and leaned against the bar. He smiled at Imane still dancing with her friends, his smile turning more melancholy when he turned towards Sofiane, who watched the girl sadly from afar. It hadn’t taken Idriss long to catch on with his friend’s crush, but maybe it was a bit more severe than he thought. His little sister, leaving broken hearts in her wake. But of course the one he was most worried about was her own. He wasn’t blind to the internal struggle Imane had been fighting recently. The best thing he thinks he can do is be there as a safe space for her to reach out to if she needs one. A round of obnoxiously loud laughter sounded and his gaze shifted towards where Lucas and his friends were dancing wildly and laughing at one another. Lucas shouted something about needing a drink and Idriss quickly looked away only to find Lucas coming to a stop next to him. 

“You’re a good brother to Imane”

“Thanks?”

“Sorry if that was a bit forward,” Lucas said awkwardly, “I’m an only child, I wish I had a sibling, although with my friends I kind of feel like I already have some.”

“You guys certainly are close,” Idriss noted. 

“They’re my family, them and Mika, Manon, my boyfriend”

Idriss quickly absorbed the information, “You have a boyfriend huh?”

That was definitely not disappointment in his voice. 

“He’s the best,” Lucas said, his eyes getting a far away look before he snapped out of it and turned back towards Idriss. 

“What about you? Are you with anyone?”

“Not exclusively,” Idriss said and Lucas wiggled his eyebrows. 

“So what are you up to?”

“I’m not really sure yet,” Idriss said, expecting a look of judgement from Lucas like everyone else when he talked about his uncertainty about what he wanted, but Lucas nodded knowingly. 

“I definitely feel that. Everyone I know seems to have an idea of what they want to do, but we’re only in high school, how are we supposed to know yet?”

Idriss laughed as he nodded. “What level are you?”

“I’m at the level of-hey, there’s my boyfriend!” Lucas said distractedly, “Come, I can introduce you guys”

Idriss smiled and moved to follow the big-haired boy when he saw who Lucas was walking towards. 

Elliot. 

He watched as the two boys embraced. 

He had to get out of here. 

Idriss looked around the room for Sofiane but he couldn’t find him. His gaze flitted over the occupants of the room before his gaze fell on the girl from the party the other day and he took off towards her.


End file.
